This invention relates to hair setting and bodying compositions and methods, and relates more particularly to the in situ polymerization of certain precondensates which are caused to penetrate into the fiber structure of hair.
In copending application Ser. No. 083,137, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,659 the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, it is shown that hair tresses treated with aqueous mixtures containing a precondensate of glyceraldehyde and resorcinol exhibit excellent and lasting set holding to hair with significant increases in body. These improved properties are resistant to high humidity conditions and removal by normal shampooing. The treated hair is similar to intact hair in fell, luster, mechanical strength, and wet and dry combing characteristics. The stability of most hair colors to light exposure appears to be at least equal to that of intact hair.
We have found, however, that in applying the above treatment to hair that is substantially gray, for example about 50% gray, the hair in time tends to undergo a certain yellowing, which is undesirable.